


god this is so bad im so sorry

by depressedtrashcant



Series: i love pidge and will use this to show it [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Again, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, I guess???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedtrashcant/pseuds/depressedtrashcant
Summary: yall im sorry this isnt funnny or heartwarming or anything
Relationships: Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, i guess?? - Relationship
Series: i love pidge and will use this to show it [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1455079
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	god this is so bad im so sorry

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i mentioned this or not but this takes place at about 3 am

**[pidge]** what if pigeons secretly have this like,,, human like society and are also really smart and they just keep it hidden because they dont want anyone to know

**[pidge]** also what if they're planning on going to war with the humans and we lose because we were so unprepared

**[Hunk!]** w

**[Hunk!]** what

**[pidge]** ajlsfhsajlfh

**[pidge]** whta are you doing up

**[Hunk!]** What are _you_ doing up

**[pidge]** i asked you first

**[Hunk!]** I asked you second

**[pidge]** fair enough

**[pidge]** but as we all know, i never sleep

**[pidge]** why are you awake

**[Hunk!]** Can't sleep

**[pidge]** ah

**[pidge]** want to hang out for a while

**[Hunk!]** Yes please

**[pidge]** im climbing through the vents rn

**Author's Note:**

> me and the boys climbing through the vents at 2 am


End file.
